MINE!
by meanieons
Summary: Tiga orang murid baru di sekolah Luhan terlihat tidak seperti seorang manusia. Sebenarnya siapakah mereka? Apakah yang sedang mereka rencanakan? Jika kamu penasaran silahkan baca cerita ini! HAKHAKHAK (ga jago bikin summary hiks:'v) EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE HUNHAN CHANBAEK KAISOO / YAOI!


**MINE!**

.

.

.

 **Author** : Farah Oh.

 **Cast** :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

–cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu /eaa

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama, Fantasy

 **Rated** : T (rate nya T dulu ya:v)

 **Chapter** : 1 / ?

 **Warning** : sebelum baca usahakan berdoa dulu biar aman(?) Typo(s) berkeliaran dimana-mana. Cerita bikin mual. Cerita pasaran. Tpi ini 100% cerita punya gue! Bahasa ga baku2 amat. INI CERITA YAOI. Klo ga suka yaoi mending ga ush baca! Klo nekat baca terserah, dosa ditanggung masing2(?)

.

.

.

~ Happy Reading ~

…

Chapter 1

 **KRINGGG**

 **KRINGGG**

 **KRINGGG**

Terdengar suara bel di sebuah sekolah yang berada di daerah kota besar Korea Selatan. Ya, Seoul. Terlihat banyak siswa dan siswi yang berjalan dengan cepat –bahkan berlari agar sampai ke kelas mereka karena bel masuk telah berbunyi. Mereka berharap agar guru yang mengajar di kelas mereka belum datang. Termasuk salah satu murid laki-laki bertubuh mungil dan berwajah cantik yang sedang berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga agar ia dapat sampai ke kelasnya sebelum guru yang mengajar di kelasnya datang ㅡkelasnya berada di lantai tiga btw. Karena ia baru ingat jika hari ini guru yang mengajar di kelasnya adalah guru paling killer yang ada di sekolahnya.

"Duh matilah aku! Kenapa bisa kesiangan begini sih?!" gerutuan murid laki-laki tersebut sambil terus berlari menuju kelasnya. Sepertinya lelaki ini tidak pernah datang terlambat sebelumnya.

'Semoga Kang Saem belum datang.' Harapnya.

 **CKITT**

 **BRUK**

Suara pintu yang dibuka keras itu menyita perhatian murid-murid yang ada di dalam kelas. Dengan hati yang berdebar-debar lelaki cantik tersebut pun masuk kedalam kelas.

"Huftt hampir saja. Untunglah Kang Saem belum datang." Gumam Luhan sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Eoh Luhan, tumben sekali kau datang terlambat. Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya seseorang disamping bangku lelaki yang diketahui bernama Luhan itu. Luhan pun mulai mendudukan dirinya sambil mengelap peluh didahinya.

"Huwaa Baekki aku lelah sekali berlari dari halte bus sampai kesini." Tiba-tiba Luhan merengek kepada seseorang yang dia panggil Baekki.

"Yak kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi Lu. Kenapa kau bisa terlambat?" desak Baekki atau lebih tepatnya Baekyun kepada Luhan meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Iya Lu, tumben sekali kau datangdatang sesiang ini. Kenapa?" Tanya seseorang lagi yang duduk didepan Luhan.

"Yak Baekki, Kyungie sudahlah simpan dulu pertanyaan kalian, aku lelah sekali asal kalian tau." Bukannya menjawab Luhan malah mengambil air mineral milik Baekhyun yang kebetulan ada di atas mejanya. Kemudia ia pun menenggaknya sampai setengah botol.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun merenggut kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya sambil berusaha mengambil botol minumnya dari Luhan. Kyungsoo –seseorang yang duduk didepan Luhan itu pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Sesaat keadaan sudah mulai reda, Baekhyun pun kembali memulai pembicaraan dengan kedua temannya.

"Hei apa kalian sudah dengar jika sekolah kita akan kedatangan murid baru?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tau tuh." Jawab Luhan santai sambil meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Kyungsoo hanya diam saja menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun karena ia pun sama seperti Luhan. Tidak tau.

"Aish kalian ini. Yang kudengar si anak baru itu berjum–"

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

Perkataan Baekhyun pun terpotong karena terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang dikenal dengan Kang Saem memasuki kelas dengan tiga orang laki-laki berseragam sekolah dibelakangnya. Murid-murid yang tadinya diam seketika langsung berisik ketika melihat ketiga laki-laki tersebut karena, wow sungguh kalian akan tercengang jika melihat rupa mereka yang sungguh rupawan itu.

Laki-laki pertama memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata dan memiliki telinga yang cukup lebar sedang tersenyum lebar kearah murid-murid yang ada dikelas dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sungguh menawan itu mampu membuat para perempuan dan lelaki berstatus uke yang ada dikelas itu menjerit penuh kekaguman. Yang kedua, lelaki yang tak kalah tampan berdiri disamping lelaki tinggi tadi sambil tersenyum sensual (genit) kepada para murid dikelas tersebut, dengan kulit tan nya yang teramat seksi sukses membuat murid-murid berteriak lebih keras lagi. Dan yang ketiga atau yang terakhir, terlihat lelaki dengan kulit seputih susu hanya memasang wajah datar menatap malas kearah murid-murid lain. Eits tapi jangan salah justru dengan wajahnya yang datar itu, ia mampu membuat semua murid tercengang karena ketampanannya yang diluar batas wajar. Oke cukup, itulah sedikit gambaran tentang ketiga lelaki tersebut.

"Baiklah anak-anak seperti yang sudah kalian dengar, hari ini kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian anak baru." Suruh Kang Saem kepada tiga murid baru tersebut.

"Perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol, kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Salam kenal semua." Kata lelaki tinggi yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol itu dengan senyum lebarnya. Para murid pun menyambutnya dengan senang.

"Hai semua aku Kim Jongin, tapi kalian cukup memanggilku dengan Kai saja Okay." Kata lelaki berkulit tan tersebut sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Para murid perempuan dan para uke pun dibuat kegirangan olehnya. Kang Saem pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan murid baru tersebut.

"Oh Sehun." Hanya itu? Wow singkat sekali.

Semua murid dan Kang Saem pun terkejut mendengar perkataan yang sangat singkat dari murid baru berkulit putih tersebut. "Hanya itu saja kah?" Tanya Kang Saem sambil memandang heran kearah Sehun. Sehun pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kang Saem tadi. Kang Saem pun mengerti sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sedikit canggung.

"Baiklah cukup untuk perkenalannya. Kalian murid baru silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong sebelah sana." Kata Kang Saem menyuruh ketiganya untuk duduk. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Baekhyun yang melihat ketiga lelaki tampan itu pun sukses menjerit senang dalam hati karena akhirnya kelas mereka kedatangan murid baru yang sangat tampan. Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun pun hanya mendengus malas karena ia sudah sangat hapal dengan kelakuan temannya yang satu itu apabila bertemu dengan lelaki tampan. Tanpa sadar tingkah keduanya pun terlihat oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol dari belakang.

Chanyeol terlihat menyeringai dengan mata tertuju pada Baekhyun. Disebelahnya, Sehun hanya diam sambil terus menatap tajam kepada seseorang disamping Baekhyun. Luhan.

Sedangkan Kai yang duduk sendiri dibelakang mereka berkata pelan, "Wah sepertinya tempat ini akan sangat menyenangkan." Sambil menyeringai senang.

Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan ketiga lelaki itu. Hmm.

.

.

.

 **END** or **TBC**?

Ini baru permulaan. Intinya klo banyak yg minat cerita ini insyaallah bakal dilanjut. Tpi klo ga ada yg minat, yaudh stop sampe disini :'v so, jangan lupa reviewnya yak~

btw eke abis ganti nama. dari sehunnyeah ke farxexostory :'v eh iya itu yg ff sunbae, saranghae gua bingung pen lanjut apa kaga :'v klo msh banyak yg nunggu si mudah2an bisa lanjutin :'v udh ah, selamat membaca~


End file.
